In the Darkness of the Night
by IzzyMesko
Summary: Bella; murdered, turned, and mentally poisoned. As Edward takes her to Italy to figure out what could possibly cause her to have these memories that weren't hers, Alice and Jasper seek out to fix the problems that Alice has been having; faulty visions. Is Jasper's love strong enough to fix a broken vampire?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

**EVOP**

I could see nothing but light in her eyes. Her beautiful face captured my thoughts. Her laugh, her smile, her love…Bella was my life. And now I sit on my knees staring at her lifeless body. Her once relaxed face was now frozen in a scream. It was too late for her to turn, even now. All the blood in her body was gone and it was too late…I was too late. She lay in the beautiful wedding gown Alice had picked for her. Not only was Bella my life; but my spouse. Or at least was supposed to be. The lovely white satin was cradled around her like a nest. I could never forgive Jane. Not in a thousand years. I will kill her if none of my brothers or sisters get to her first. The little Volturi girl that ended my reason for existence. I was ready to kill her. As soon as I made the decision Alice called my cell phone. "What's going on?"  
>"Alice…Bella is dead." I could hear her drop the phone. Within minutes the whole family had arrived. Jasper cringed and if he could, I'm sure he would vomit. Alice looked away and sat in denial. Emmet comforted Rosalie and locked his feelings away. Carsile and Esme sat together and stared at Bella. I still hadn't told them how Bella died. "Carsile, Esme…everyone…Jane killed Bella." Their grief morphed to anger for a flash but it faded away in seconds. I still knew they were on my side for avenging Bella. Emmet stepped away from Rosalie for a moment and cleared his throat. "We should at least bury her…" he trailed off but we all nodded in agreement. He lifted the still-gorgeous carcass of Bella up in his arms. Jasper sent a happy wave to all of us but it bounced back in a blink. We traveled away from the meadow Bella was killed in, us boys. Carsile and Rosalie started back home while Alice and Esme stayed behind to process it all. Emmet handed me Bella and began digging a hole for her. I looked at the love of my life. Her eyes were lifeless and lacked the playful dangerousness they usually acquired. I gently closed her jaw and eyelids. There…now she could be sleeping. "Edward, give her here." said Emmet. I shook my head and held Bella up against my body. Jasper took one of my hands and told me to let go. I was about to hand her over when I smelled it. A wolf.<p>

**Jacob POV**

I ran to the demons that held my Bella captive. There was something wrong and I just knew it. But I never expected to see them burying her.

"Get away from her! Put her down!" I screamed. The big one, Emmet, held me back. I fought him until he slid his fangs out in a threat.

"Jacob…" Jasper started. "Bella has been killed." My grief turned to hated and finally to anger.

"What did you do to her, bloodsuckers?" I yelled. A young vampire came over to me. She pinned me against a tree.

"Don't talk to my Jazzy like that." Her eyes flashed red for a moment. As soon as she said "Jazzy" I knew she was Alice. I slumped down in defeat; I had to.

**APOV**

The wolf who dared insult my Jasper is the wolf that made me almost break the treaty. I let him down and kicked him signaling him to go. I also stopped Emmet from tossing Bella in a hole without proper funeral preparation. As I combed through her hair and scrubbed her skin it felt even realer. My pain almost killed me. Bella was really gone.

Soon as I was finished with Bella I gave her to Edward for grieving and such. As soon as I could, without seeming rude, I skipped down the hill we were on (masking my sadness) and started back to the house. Carsile was waiting for me. I collapsed into my father's arms. I shook and, if it be possible, I would be crying. Carsile comforted me and tried to calm me down. Then I heard something Carsile didn't. I was pulled into a vision.

_Jane was coming here. She attacked Edward and tortured Jasper with her ability. After she was done with them, she tied up Rosalie and tortured her by making her watch while she cut Emmet into pieces. Next she killed Esme point blank. She locked Carsile up and sucked the blood he had drunk out of him and once he was begging for death she killed me and forced him to watch. Then she killed Carsile._

I leapt from Carsile's arms and ran back to Bella's grave site. I whispered it to Jasper, so then Edward knew and Edward told Emmet. And then Emmet texted Rosalie and Rosalie told Esme and Carsile. So naturally everyone knew. Everyone. Including Jane.

**JPOV**

When Alice came with the news I wanted to kill little Jane even more. How could she be doing this? Were the Volturi _actually _allowing this to happen? But Alice wasn't joking. She was grave serious. I sent a calm wave to my Alice and the worry slightly drains from her face. I focused not on Jane, but on Bella. I knew that if I could get her heart to pump…even once, that I could turn her. I ran into the house leaving Alice, Edward and Emmet star-struck. Bella was lying on the dining room table. I waited until Esme, Carsile and Rosalie had left. I placed my hands near where her heart would be. Bite…pump…pump…. Her eyes fluttered for a second.

"Jasper!" I heard Edward scream. "Jasper what did you do!" he ran up beside me to see Bella convulsing with venom coursing through her veins. Edward grasped her hand expectantly.

"Stand back, Edward." I had to force his hand off. The scars on my arms only reminded me of what Bella might do once she wakes up. Her feet started twitching… then her fingers. Finally her eyes snapped open; and they were red.

**CVOP **

As soon as I heard Jasper in the dining room I knew something was wrong. I waited at the door, making sure the boys didn't notice me. As soon as Bella woke up as one of us I had to step in. Edward was holding Bella in his arms and she was hugging him with all her newborn strength. I was surprised she didn't crush him.

"Jasper, what've you done…?" I asked.

"I turned Bella. I had to…or Jane would've…"

"I know. But Jane is here. She's at the site where we fought the newborn army last year. She has picked up Bella's scent and she'll know that she's been turned."

"But Carslie," Bella started. All heads were turned to her. "Jane isn't under the Volturi's control anymore. They were angry with her for killing me."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

..

**BPOV**

I _was _dead. I should be dead. Jane sucked the life (and blood) out of me. Now she's coming back for me? And I am a vampire. I stumbled over the words even in my thoughts. I couldn't believe I could FINALLY be with Edward forever. My heart (be it still existent) was filled with his love for me. But Jasper is the one who turned me. Edward promised it would be him. Alas, there was no time to be angry with him. It was solely Jane's fault. Right now I just had to hold Edward in my arms and thank Jasper. I loved the Cullens. But I hungered for blood.

"Bella…?" asked Jasper hesitantly "you're hungry?" I nodded. "Come…" I had to leave Edward's arms and follow Jasper out to hunt. I felt no pity for the countless animals that perished. I was a newborn. There was nothing I could do to stop my hunger except bite. When I could smell Jane…it was a totally new experience, by the way…I had to stop. Jane was strong. A hell of a lot stronger than me, at least. She was very close…almost right behind me—

**Jane POV**

"Get away from me…" she said. "I know you're there, Jane…" I used my ability gradually. Edward knew I was putting her though pain, too. I realize I _should _give Jasper some pity. Ha…Alice is going to be pissed. Oh, poor Jasper. He didn't know what was coming to him. Considering the fact that he undid my work, I had to kill him. Or should I kill vampire-Bella first. Decisions, decisions…

"Next time, stay dead Bella." I urged her. My truthful anger was at the Volturi. They were planning on killing Bella eventually, anyway. Her screams were like music to me. I heard them so much…I have almost mastered all of them. An elder man to a young girl. I could mimic them all. Except Bella's. Ha, sure Bella was invulnerable to vampire's mental abilities but not mine. Ha, ha… it was funny to me. I noticed that she started holding her head tightly. Her screams of pain turned to exertion. A sort of bubble then formed around her and my abilities failed. What?

**APOV**

Just as Jane was knocked to the ground I arrived at the scene. I held Jane against the ground with my (five hundred dollar leather Louis-Vetan) heels. She struggled to use her ability but there was some sort of shield around Bella and me. This fight was A LOT easier than I anticipated. Well, no really…but, you know…

"Jane, Jane. Go away. Don't come back another day" I sang softly. Her eyes pulsed with fear. Huh… that's not something I've ever seen from her before. Fear. She struggled to escape but, now with Emmet helping me, she couldn't. Bella's bubble dissipated and we stood Jane up against a tree. "Why've you come?" I screamed.

"Come on, Alice, she came to re-kill Bella." He was right. Well, I guess it's time for Jane to experience what Bella had. I went to kill her.

"Wait! Please, no! What do you want?" I let her down.

"Leave. Never return to Cullen land unless you are called. And Jane, if you should disobey, we _will_ notify the Volturi and we _will_ make sure they kill you. Jane, go. Just go." She scrambled away from us, her fear emanating through the woods. I realized how hungry and tired I was. When Jasper arrived at the scene he scooped me up in his arms and brought me back to our room. I loved Jasper. There was nothing better than him I could ask for. "Jazzy?" I asked. His attention was pulled to me. "What if…"

_Jasper and I were alone by a river. The water ran over both of our feet soothing us. His arms were around me and I kissed his cheek. But something was off. It was very quiet…too quiet. Then I saw that the river's water was stained with blood. Jasper and I sprung up and looked around locking our hands together. The scene ahead was revolting. All of our family members, except Bella and Edward, were wearing Volturi cloaks. They had blood stains on their faces and then Jasper was gone. Bella held onto me as for dear life. Then Jane kissed Jasper and killed him. I screamed for Jasper and then Edward was gone too. Everyone was gone but me and Bella. I closed my eyes and when again I opened them the last thing I saw was Jane's red eyes._

"JASPER!" I screamed, even though he was right next to me.

"What?"

"I had a vision…it was awful…"

"Alice, tell me." I explained it to my husband and his fear and sadness grew until it was rolling off him. We had to leave.

**JPOV**

As Alice explained her vision I needed to speak to Carsile. Alice beat me to it, though. Bella then approached me. I felt longing and pain coming from her.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to her. Human ears couldn't pick up the signal.

"Jane…I never saw it before…but I think I knew her." I was shocked.

"You couldn't possibly, she's been a vampire since she was fourteen, I think…"

"We were friends, Jasper. I just know it. When we were little kids. I need to see her." Bella collapsed into my arms and stared shaking. I felt horrible for and from her. Edward, of course knew and arrived at the scene of me on my knees with Bella having a mental breakdown. She…knew…Jane….how? It was impossible. But Bella's achieved the impossible before, so…nothing really surprising to me. But still, I comforted my new Cullen sister.

**EPOV**

Edward was freaked enough. I mean, it's not like Jane could kill such a badass vamp like Bella. And Bella was a hell of a lot bigger physically than Jane. Plus, Bella's a newborn! Rose agreed with me about it. Edward was messed up he was so in love with Bella. I kind of enjoyed it though. It was pretty amusing.


End file.
